


What Heroes are Made Of

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Quip is Cincinnati’s favorite Irish speedster, and Mark's been waiting for him.





	

It’s cold and windy on the rooftop, the concrete gritty with dust when Mark walks out across it, face turned up towards the endless scatter of pinprick stars on the inky sky above. He’s squinting behind the thick frames of his glasses, arms tucking across his chest to retain some of his body heat since his thin hoodie and jeans aren’t doing much against an early Ohio winter. He should have grabbed his coat.

He hears Quip before he can actually see him. There’s nothing else quite like the whistle-crack of Quip slicing his way through the air, the smell of burning dust following in his wake as his lab-engineered boots skim through it faster than Mark’s human eyes can follow.

“Hey,” Mark says, as Quip stops in front of him long enough for the shimmering of his figure to settle into Cincinnati’s favorite Irish speedster. Quip’s grinning toothily, one foot still blurring with impatient tapping that keeps him focused enough to not zip back out of Mark’s view.

“Ya miss me?” Quip asks, and Mark knows it’s followed up with a laugh, but Quip’s face only blurs briefly because he has a much harder time slowing down non-speech vocalizations.

“How could I, you were on the news all day,” Mark teases him.

“Everybody always wants an interview!” Quip complains, moving to bounce on his feet. It’s fast, but he’s hasn’t gone streak-y just yet. “An’ it’s _really_ hard, cos it’s important t’ say somethin’ _inspirin’_ , but I can never think of somethin’ on th’ spot like that, an’ I’ve got _ages_ of time b'tween questions since my brain works faster than everybody else’s – ‘cept _yours_ , maybe.”

Mark snorts. “Thanks for the compliment, but we both know that’s not even _physically possible_.”

Quip waves him off, gloved fingers phasing into a solid stripe of color before he catches himself and slows the gesture down. “Th’ stuff _you_ manage t’ think up on th’ fly _before breakfast_ is what keeps me motivated _all day_ , Mark.”

Mark huffs a laugh, rubbing at his stubbled jaw and shaking his head. “It’s not hard to remind you how important you are to the city… and to _me_ ,” he adds, skimming his hand over the back of his neck to feign being casual. “You make everybody believe in _heroes_ , not just people with super powers. I was at the store yesterday and saw a little girl wearing one of your t-shirts and it was like, _God_ , Jack’s part of who we decide we’re gonna be _every day_ , who we’re gonna strive to be tomorrow–”

Quip vibrates out of view, and the next thing Mark knows – before he even conceptualizes Jack is moving, really – he’s being enveloped in a hug that feels like being cradled by warm lightning. He laughs, his entire body buzzing, as Jack tips his face up and catches Mark’s breathless mouth with his own. His mouth tickles because Jack’s lips don’t stop moving, nor do his hands as they rove Mark’s backside, petting his spine and gripping his ass like he can’t get enough.

And, for a little while, time slows down for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153562367472/what-heroes-are-made-of (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr! I'm open to other alternate universe ideas too :)


End file.
